Star Coints
Star Coints (waluta gry moviestarplanet) — Ponysona użytkownika (a właściwie użytkowniczki) Bejusiek. Z zawodu reżyserka. Wyreżyserowała już dużo filmów, z czego pięć było hitem w całej Equestrii. Ma 19 lat, uwielbia śpiewać i ma przepiękny głosTa.. chciałoby się -_-, ale kocha nagrywać i oglądać filmy. Ma już swoich przyjaciół, mimo to i tak ciągle ich szuka, aczkolwiek jest nieśmiała, więc trudno jej nawiązywać różne znajomości. Urodziła się 30 września 1995 roku Nie, to nie jest data urodzenia autorki , w Ponyville. Obecnie mieszka w Canterlocie. Koncepcja Pierwsza wersja thumb|left|Mały alicorn :)Pomysł na postać padł po przeczytaniu ponysony Dainavy, czyli Lodestar Secret. Star Coints miała być jednak alicornem, jednak one muszą się czymś wyróżniać, po pewnym czasie, autorka też zdecydowała, że jej kucyk nie będzie aż taki ważny. Nie będzie pochodził z rodziny królewskiej. Jako alicorn kucyk miał być małym źrebakiem. Czyli nie działoby się zbyt wiele. Szkic Na pierwszym szkicu Star Coints miała znaczek w kształcie mikrofonu, został o jednak zmieniony na kształt lilii, gdyż autorka kucyka bardzo dobrze opiekuje się różnymi kwiatami. Początkowy szkic nie miał oka Rarity. W początkowym szkicu miała dłuższe i mniej kręcone włosy, kolory na całym ciele zostały zmienione, na bardziej neonowy. Początkowo miała być piosenkarką,Przypominam, że za znaczek służył jej mikrofon. bo autorka lubi różne gwiazdy muzyczne. Wersja przedostatnia A więc tak powstał 19-letni jednorożec. Star jako jednorożec także miała swój thumb|left|Star Coints na kartce papierupierwotny wygląd. Jak widać rysunek Star Coints w infoboksie nie jest narysowany ręcznie. Na początku jednak ten kucyk miał być narysowany na kartce papieru. Kolory miała identyczne jak w wersji ostatecznej, tylko były mniej neonowe i mniej rzucały się w oczy. Miała trochę inną grzywę. Wyglądała jak kręcone włosy u ludzi. Ogon był wzięty od Rarity, nie zwracając uwagi na bardziej pastelowe kolory. Wygląd Kolory Star Coints ma bardzo rażące w oczy (neonowe) kolory. Autorka lubi takie kolory, dlatego też zdecydowała się, aby jej ponyfikacja była w takich właśnie kolorach. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu one nie przeszkadzają. Sylwetka Jeśli chodzi o sylwetkę, to jest szczupła. Jest wzrostu normalnego kucyka (nie jakiegoś alicorna, czy kucyka w wieku szkolnym). Na czubku głowy ma róg, którego używa między innymi do podnoszenia różnych rzeczy. Oczy Oczy są koloru ciemnego cyjanu. Mają design Rarity. Na wyjątkowe okazje są one cieniowane.thumb|Głowa Star Coints, puszcza oczko ;) Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa jest pofalowana i koloru zielono - niebieskiego. Pod uchem ma bardzo zakręcone loki. Możliwe są zmiany w wyglądzie, jeżeli Star Coints zmieni fryzurę. Ogon Jak już wcześniej wspomniałam.wyróżnia się kształtem ogona Rarity. Kolory są te same co grzywa. Znaczek Znaczek kucyka jest identyczny, co do Aloe. Symbolizuje on dobroć i lekkość. Star jest ogólnie nieśmiałym kucykiem, tak powinno być odbierane posiadanie jej znaczka. Życiorys Źrebięce lata Tak gdzieś do końca podstawówki Wiek przedszkolny i przed przedszkolny thumb|left|Star Coints po urodzeniuJak wiadomo Star urodziła się w mieście Ponyville. Po narodzeniu Star Coints cała rodzina się bardzo ucieszyła. Niestety okazało się, iż Star była chora na zapalenie płuc. To wpłynęło na jej dłuższy pobyt w szpitalu. Na szczęście Star Coints wyzdrowiałathumb|Smutna Star Coints i już nigdy nie zachorowała na zapalenie płuc. Po wyleczeniu kucyka Państwo Coints wrócili do domu. Wiek przed przedszkolny minął jej szybko. Zaczął się koszmar dla Star Coints - przedszkole. Te lata klacz wspomina jako najgorsze. Zacznijmy więc od pierwszej grupy. Przed pójściem do przedszkola kucyk myślał, iż te lata miną jej bardzo dobrze. Aczkolwiek tak się nie stało. Nikt jej wtedy nie lubił, wszyscy ją przezywali. Druga grupa była już trochę lepsza pod względem zachowania innych. W piątej grupie poznała pewną miłą klacz - Miley Paint. To była jej przyjaciółka. Tak się tylko nazywała, jednak ona postanowiła tylko udawać, że Star to jej przyjaciółka.Star tak przynajmniej myślała Pocieszeniem dla klaczy było to, że za rok kończy przedszkole. Jednak nie spodziewała się, że w szkole podstawowej, że będzie lepiej niż w przedszkolu. Były problemy, lecz nie takie wielkie. Szkoła podstawowa Pierwsza klasa Pierwsza klasa była zupełnie nowym przeżyciem dla Star. Na początku szkoły podstawowej. Podczas pierwszych tygodni w podstawówce, klacz nie miała thumb|Star Coints w szkole, bez znaczkaswojego znaczka. Nie przejmowała się tym. Uważała, że zdobędzie go w swoim czasie. Nie rozumiała kucyków, które wszystko, dosłownie wszystko robią dla znaczka. Według Star, powinno się oceniać kucyki po charakterze, a nie po znaczku, który praktycznie tylko zdobi kucyka i pokazuje jaki ma talent. Star każdego mogła thumb|left|"Ponowne zaprzyjaźnienie klaczek" (Taa bardzo długi tytuł)zaakceptować. Wyjątkiem byli ci, którzy jej cały czas dokuczali, po prostu byli dla niej nie mili. Jak wcześniej było wspomniane, Star nie uważała, iż Miley jest jej przyjaciółką. Klacz usłyszała takie plotki. Postanowiła to zmienić. Kiedy zaczęła być dla naszej kochanej klaczy milsza Tak Miley zaczęła być milsza, Star zmieniła zdanie. Tak jej koleżanka zdobyła znaczek, co wywołało w niej szczęście, nie tylko w Miley Paint, ale też w Star Coints, co oznaczało, że ich przyjaźń jest silna i nic jej nie zniszczy. Po paru dniach od "ponownego zaprzyjaźnienia", Star Coints zakochała się w pewnym ogierze. Nazywał się on John Manee.Zakochała się w miesiącu maj dokładniej Czerwiec minął jej bardzo szybko i w końcu nadszedł dzień zakończenia roku. Po tym dniu, klacz ogarnęła radość z istniejących wakacji. Jak wcześniej, Star Coints nadal chciała jechać nad morze najbliżej Equestrii. Niektórych pewnie zaciekawi, czemu nie chciała ona zwiedzić innych miejsc. Otóż wywoływał to lęk wysokości, lub po prostu lęk latania samolotem. Więc jednym słowem - nie działo się zbyt wiele w te wakacje. Oczywiście dla Star Coints było super. Jej mama próbowała jednak zachęcić Star Coints do jakiegoś pojechania się za granice. Już jej było obojętne, byle wyjechać gdzieś poza Equestrię. Rzecz jasna, nie udało jej się namówić klaczki i jej ojca, który twierdził, że także cierpi na lęk wysokości. Druga klasa W drugiej klasie do klasy Star Coints i Miley Paint, doszła pewna klacz. Była to Snowdee Blue. Skrótowo mówiono na nią Snow. Jednorożce postanowiły założyć paczkę. Nazywała się "Sweets" (ang. thumb|left|Snowdee Blue, po przyjściu do szkoły"Cukierki"). Tą trzyosobową grupą dowodziła Miley Paint.Wybrały ją pozostałe członkinie. Jednak jak Snowdee doszła, Star poczuła się odrzucona. Miley i Snow po prostu nie zwracały uwagi na kucyka. Nie było to dla niej miłe, tak długo przyjaźniła się z Miley Paint. Szkoda jej było tej cudownej i szczerze mówiąc dość długiej dla niej przyjaźni. Kucyki nie za bardzo przepadały za klaczą. Nie miała ona znaczka, jak pozostałe kucyki z paczki. Już do końca drugiej klasy szkoły podstawowej, Star Coints czuła się osamotniona. Liczyła na zmianę sytuacji w klasie trzeciej. Już nie długo sami się dowiecie, czy może było lepiej, czy też nie... Plusem mogło być toPragnę dodać iż w pierwszej klasie Star głównie spędzała czas z Miley i nie zbyt znała inne kucyki z klasy., że lepiej zapoznała się z innymi kucykami z klasy. Pewnego dnia Star Coints trafił się okropny dzień.Okropny, jeżeli chodzi o oceny w szkole No więc po raz pierwszy, trafiła jej się jedynka. Liczyła chociaż na pocieszenie przyjaciół. Aczkolwiek oczekiwanego pocieszenia nie otrzymała. Już powoli zbliżał się koniec roku, to było jednym z wielu powodów zmartwień Star tego dnia. Możliwe, iż smutek wywołała łatwizna, którą kucyki miały w klasie pierwszej. Nie zmieniło jej to nic, jeżeli chodzi o ocenę końcową. Już był koniec roku szkolnego, jak zwykle - źrebaki się bardzo cieszyły. Jak zwykle rodzina Star Coints pojechała w to samo miejsce. Nie miała zbyt wielu przygód, zwyczajne plażowanie. Jednak po paru dniach od powrotu z wyjazdu, rodzina Star Coints pojechała do babci. Czekała ją tam wielka niespodzianka. Weszła do domu i zobaczyła małego szczeniaka. Okazało się, że to był już jej pies. Klacz zaniemówiła, po czym przytuliła go od razu i wymyśliła imię. Nazwała go Lossie. Był to najcudowniejszy dzień w jej życiu. Trzecia klasa Zaraz we wtorek, po rozpoczęciu roku kucyki otrzymały pewną wiadomość. W tej klasie kucyki musiały zdać test.Test z wszystkich trzech lat Informacje o egzaminie przekazała wychowawczyni Star Coints. Wywołało to dość dużą panikę. Zwłaszcza u klaczki, o której jest ten artykuł. Potem pani dodała, iż jednak nie zadecyduje on, o przejściu jakiegokolwiek kuca, do następnej klasy. Jednak potem pani dodała, że to będzie znaczyło coś dla nauczycieli, będą oni wiedzieć na jakim poziomie mniej więcej znajduje się kucyk. Star zaczęła się przejmować, nie miała ochoty pisać tego testuKto by chciał?. Sam test nie wydawał jej się straszny. Powodem zmartwień była opinia u nauczycieli w przyszłym roku. Następnego dnia trafił się Star Coints znakomity dzień. Mianowicie zrobiła krok do zdobycia swojego znaczka. Więc na początku tego dnia, Miley Paint skręciła kopytko.Jednak nie było Snowdee, nie jest to teraz potrzebna informacja, jednak jest ona potrzebna w dalszej części historii mojej ponyfikacji. Nie było to zbyt wesołe, jak na razie. Mimo to Star Coints thumb|Efekt 3D, yay!starała się ją pocieszać. Poszła z nią do pielęgniarki, pocieszała ją itp. Nie trwało to zbyt długo, bo niedługo po wypadku, mama Miley zabrała ją do szpitala. Po lekcjach Star postanowiła odwiedzić przyjaciółkę. Robiła tak codziennie. Aż w końcu, jak thumb|left|Star obraca głowęMiley wróciła do szkoły i szczerze podziękowała jej za to, co dla niej zrobiła, na boku klaczki pojawił się znaczek. Po tym dniu Snow wróciła do szkoły, jak zobaczyła znaczek Star i usłyszała, dlaczego ona go zdobyła się zdenerwowała. Tak zaczął się mały spór klaczek.Który później przerodził się w dość dużą kłótnie. Parę tygodni po tym wydarzeniu, wychowawczyni jej klasyTak, klasy Star, musiała wyjechać, na jednodniowe zebranie (kucyki nie wiedziały, jakie). Aczkolwiek nie wróciła po nim do szkoły. Okazało się, że skręciła kopyto. Przez dwa miesiące (od października do grudnia) kucyki praktycznie nie miały wychowawcy. Cały czas mieli zastępstwa z różnymi nauczycielami. W połowie stycznia jednak rolę wychowawczyni Star Coints przejęła pani Jolie, która wcześniej była panią od angielskiego. Nadal uczyła angielskiego, pełniła dwie role w kucykowej szkole w Ponyville.Wiem, jest jedna szkoła w Ponyville, w której nie ma takiej nauczycielki, ale mogli wybudować drugą, w której będzie :) Miley mieszkała blisko pani wychowawczyni, a jej mama była jej dobrą przyjaciółką. Pewnego dnia dostały telefon od niej. Okazało się, że był u niej lekarz. Przekazała co on powiedział. Jego wypowiedź mniej więcej brzmiała tak: To co powiedział oburzyło, czy też bardziej rozśmieszyło wychowawce Miley, matkę Miley i po przekazaniu wiadomości - samą Miley. Klaczki uznały, że to było kompletnie głupie, bezsensowne. Kopyto by się zrosło, przecież to tylko skręcenie. Miley rozpuściła tą plotkę, ale tylko dziewczynom, które rozniosły tą plotkę chłopakom. W końcu cała klasa wiedziała o głupocie tego lekarza. Podobnie jak dziewczyny, chłopaki także uważały jego wypowiedź, za kompletnie bezsensowną. W końcu jednak wychowawczyni klasy miała powrócić. Aczkolwiek tak się nie stało. Mogła wrócić dopiero w następnym roku szkolnym. I pani Jolie została wychowawcą klasy już do końca klasy. Pod koniec klasy trzeciej, okazało się, że pani Jolie będzie ich wychowawcą, aż do końca podstawówki. W końcu nadszedł czas na egzamin. Cóż, nie poszedł on Star najlepiej. Cieszyła się, że to nie wpływa na przejście do następnej klasy. Otóż z języka angielskiego dostała ocenę bardzo dobrą, z języka polskiego dostała czwórkę, a z matematyki trójkę.Taa... Bardzo słabe oceny... No cóż, tak myślałam :p. Po tym teście i po wynikach nie działo się nic specjalnego. Za to w wakacje, rodzina pojechała do miejsca dość daleko położonego od Equestrii. To było odmianą zwyczajów nabranych przez Star Coints i jej ojca. Otóż nareszcie przekroczyli granicę Equestrii. Czwarta klasa Nathumb| początku czwartej klasy, Star Coints była wielce podekscytowana, zapewne powodem do tego, byo to, że można powiedzieć "zmieniała środowisko". Przez pierwszy miesiąc nauki nie wydarzyło się nic co byłoby ciekawe. Aczkolwiek w październiku wydarzyło się coś na prawdę wartego uwiecznienia, ponieważ właśnie w tym miesiącu doszło do wielkiej kłótni pomiędzy Snow, a Star. Zaczęło się od tego, że Miley ciągle, na wszystkich lekcjach siedziała z Snowdee. Ze Star tylko na historii. Klaczka (jest mowa o Star) zauważyła to, po pierwszym tygodniu (roku szkolnego). Więc już było jej smutno, gdyż myślała, że Miley na przynajmniej 1/4 zajęć będzie siedziała z nią. Jak było wcześniej wspomniane - stało się inaczej. Pewnego razu w szatni na w-f dziewczyny się pokłóciły. Po tym jak Star wspomniała o pewnej bajce, która wyszła w klasie Star z mody.A tak w realnym świecie, to było to My Little Pony, ale to jest wiki o kucykach, a wątpię, aby jakikolwiek kucyk śmiał się, że kucyk lubi kucyki. Ich kłótnia mniej więcej przypominała kłótnie mniejszych dzieci. Kłóciły się, do momentu, kiedy Snow postanowiła naskarżyć wychowawcy, że "dokuczała" jej Star Coints. Nie była to prawda, wymyśliła to sobie.Tak na serio, wszyscy co mnie znają z reala wiedzą, że ja sama z siebie nie dokuczam, tylko żebym komuś powiedziała coś chociaż troszeczkę niemiłego, to musi mnie na prawdę zdenerwować. Mniej więcej właśnie tak zakończył się ten oto dzień. Następnego dnia jednak obie się pogodziły, nie było już więcej kłótni pomiędzy dwoma klaczkami. Przez pewien czas nie działo się nic specjalnego, aż do 14 lutego. Star Coints przyszła do szkoły - dzień zapowiedział się normalnie. Jak wiadomo w tym oto dniu obchodzone są walentynki. Na początku dnia kucyki rozmawiały o walentynkach i dawały sobie kartki związane z tym świętem. Star Coints i jej przyjaciółkami było przykro, bo nikt nie dał im ani jednej kartki. Nagle ogiery z klasy John'a (patrz: pierwsza klasa)przybiegli do klaczek. Oznajmili, że ten pisze kartkę walentynkową, po czym Star zaczęła się czerwienić ze szczęścia. Jeden z ogierów rzucił tylko "Na serio!" i odbiegli. Miley i Snow opowiedziały jeszcze bardziej zasmucone "No, i co? Na prawdę nikt nie dał ci kartki?". Potem poszły zostawiając Star samą, co prawda nie na krótko, bo zadzwonił dzwonek. Tą lekcje Star Coints spędziła na zastanawianiu się, jak tu rozweselić jej kochane przyjaciółki. Sama postanowiła zrobić dla obu jakąś kartkę walentynkową. Niestety klaczki nie nabrały się na podstęp Star. Aczkolwiek rozweseliły się, gdy Jake (ogier z klasy Star Coints) podarował klaczkom walentynkę. Jak wiadomo koleżanki Star już się rozweseliły, a wraz z nimi i Star. Zaczęła się przerwa. Snow gdzieś poszła, a Star oraz Miley zaczęły się zastanawiać, czy ogiery z klasie Johna nie zakpili sobie ze Star Coints. Postanowiły, że pójdą się ich spytać, czy na pewno nie kpili sobie ze Star. Jak się odwróciła, to ujrzała pewną kartkę walentynkową. Razem z Miley zaczęły się zastanawiać, kto to mógł być. Okazało się, że jest to sympatia Star Coints, czyli John. Ciekawostki *Star Coints to nie do końca nazwa waluty na moviestarplanet, walutą tam są monety o nazwie StarCoins. *Jej ulubiony kolor to zielony i niebieski. *Wiosna jest jedyną porą roku, za którą Star Coints nie przepada. Galeria Uwagi Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników